In the last decade, sea kayaking as a recreational sport has rapidly increased in the amount of participants. Sea kayaking is a dangerous sport insomuch as the participant is constantly involved with various elements. One of the more prevailing hazards is that of capsizing the kayak wherein the participant finds himself in the water which generates an immediate need to regain access and reentry into the kayak for reasons of safety, comfort and continuation of activity. Capsizing also presents the hazards of losing the craft (which might float away while the participant is trying to rectify his situation), losing the paddle (which is the primary means of locomotion), or of prolonged immersion in the water which in some locations could expose the participant to potentially deadly conditions of hyperthermia. Also, the hazard of reentering the kayak is compounded when operating in rough or stormy waters.
Several methods or systems have been developed to assist the participant in re-entry into the kayak. One such method is commonly known as the "paddle float" method. In the paddle float method, a floatable or buoyance member is attached about the blade end of the paddle while the other end is secured underneath a series of tie-down or bungy cords attached to the deck at the forward end of the cockpit of the kayak. When the paddle is extended outward of the kayak the buoyance member (mounted upon the blade end of the paddle) causes the kayak to become relatively stable so long as the paddle is adequately attached to the kayak.
Systems or methods of the type exemplified by the "paddle float" method have several drawbacks. One principal drawback is that the stability of the device depends significantly upon how well the paddle is secured to the deck of the kayak. With such methods, the bungy cords are subject to weakening through the repeated stretching of the cords over time and also to the weakening of the elastics within the cord covering due to constant exposure to the ultraviolet light from the sun and to the decomposition of the elastic from the effects of water and/or salt water. Further, many manufacturers do not provide any bungy cord or tie-down systems as a standard feature on the kayaks. As such, the owner of the kayak must install the tie down cords after purchase which may result in a defective installation.